In recent years, the regulation on environmental pollution due to offensive odor has come to be strict and accordingly several apparatus and deodorants for deodorizing gases having disagreeable odor and for releasing the deodorized gases into atmosphere have been developed. The representative one of such apparatus is the deodorizing apparatus which directly burns the gas or the apparatus which catalytically burns the gas, however, in the operation of these apparatus it is necessary to raise the temperature of the gas to be treated to about 300.degree.-1,000.degree. C.
Consequently, an enormous expense of fuel is necessitated for warming a large amount of flowing gas containing compounds with offensive odor at a low concentration, resulting in economic disadvantages.
A conventional activated carbon is unsuitable for the purpose of removing the compounds with offensive odor such as ammonia and amines by adsorbing them. Because such a conventional activated carbon does not absorb such a compound contained in a gas at an extremely small concentration. As for the deodorants for removing the basic compounds, sulfonated coal (Japanese Patent Publication No. 38-18356 (18356/1963), etc.) and ion exchange resins, etc. have been proposed.
However, they are unsuitable for use in a fluidized-bed type apparatus because of their insufficient mechanical strength and the possibility of their decomposition due to irreversible chemical changes when they are heated at a temperature of 100.degree. to 300.degree. C. in their regeneration step. Conventional adsorbents and deodorants are quite unsatisfactory for removing ammonia and amines from a large amount of a flowing exhaust gas containing the same at a low concentration by the use of a fluidized-type deodorizing unit, because of their poor heat-stability or adsorbency.